EX
by ebbynology
Summary: [ONESHOOT] 10 tahun berlalu setelah ia bercerai dengan Yoongi,Jimin menyimpan rasa rindu yg sangat dalam karna 10 tahun belakangan ini ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengang mantan istrinya dan juga anaknya gaimana jika Jimin bertemu Yoongi dan juga Jungkook? this is YOONMIN YAOI FANFIC! typo(s),gaje,OOC etc


_Ebbynology 2nd fanfic_

 **EX**

 **.**

 **YOONMIN FANFIC [YOONGIXJIMIN]**

 **.**

 **JIMIN SEME! YOONGI UKE**

 **.**

 **WARNING! TYPO(S),OOC,NO EYD YES GAJE/?**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

Pria paruh baya bermarga Park tengah memandangi dinding ruang tengah rumahnya sambil tersenyum dinding yg ia pandang namun figura foto yg terpasang rapi di dinding rumahnya

Park Jimin,nama pria paruh baya kini berstatus _duda_ karna 10 tahun lalu ia bercerai dengan istrinya yg manis dan tepat hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya yg ke 20 tahun dan hari perceraiannya 10 tahun lalu

Miris,tepat di hari jadi pernikahannya yg ke-10 malah menjadi hari terakhir ia bersama istri dan anaknya yg saat itu masih berusia 9 meraih sebuah figura foto yg tergeletak di meja lalu mengusapnya pelan seakan ia merindukan kenangan ia memang merindukannya,sangat merindukannya.

"Yoongi,Jungkook apa kalian sudah bahagia bersama Taehyung?"

Pria berusia 40 tahun itu menatap figura foto itu dengan air mata yg membendung di pelupuk matanya,melihat foto keluarganya –mantan istrinya—dan Jungkook kecil –putranya—dan dirinya tengah tersenyum bahagia di foto itu

Sungguh,Jimin ingin mengutuk dirinya 10 tahun lalu ia menuduh Yoongi berselingkuh dengan Hoseok hanya karna Hoseok mengantar Yoongi pulang dari Supermarket yg membuat mereka bertengkar hebat dan memutuskan masih ingat putranya Jungkook kecil yg menangis dan memohon agar mereka tidak terlalu kekanakan.

Tangan Jimin beralih mengambil figura di pernikahannya.20 tahun lalu Jimin berhasil mengganti marga seorang Min Yoongi menjadi Park Yoongi setelah 5 tahun lamanya mereka Yoongi,seorang lelaki manis yg mencuri hati seorang Park Jimin mahasiswa berpipi gembul dan sangat friendly,namun kini Yoongi sudah tak bersama Jimin lagi.

Di foto itu nampak ia yg mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan Yoongi yg mengenakan tuxedo putih sangat tersenyum manis dan orang-orang disekitar mereka juga nampak bahagia.

Jimin kembali mengusap foto pernikahannya itu lalu mendekapnnya,sungguh ia merindukan sosok Yoongi dihidupnya.

Yoongi yg telah memberikannya seorang putra yg sangat tampan dan terkadang juga terlihat imut bernama Park Jungkook setelah setahun mereka ingat masa-masa Yoongi hamil muda dan meminta banyak permintaan yg aneh,seperti Jimin harus mengenakan piyama berwarna merah muda ketika mereka tertidur

Jimin ingat,dulu Yoongi menduakannya dengan tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu " _Happy Anniversary 20th year my sugar"_

.

.

Sore ini,Jimin pergi ke sebuah taman di tengah kota Seoul bersama anjing peliharaannya yg selama ini menemaninya

Sore ini angin berhembus tak terlalu kencang dan juga tak terlalu sepi. "hey Bada,kau masih ingat dengan anakku Jungkook?" tanya Jimin pada anjingnya ,anjing yg ia berinama Bada itu sudah ia pelihara semenjak Jungkook berusia 5 tahun "jika dia masih bersamaku mungkin ia sudah besar dan mungkin ia sudah kuliah"

"Kalau saja 10 tahun yg lalu itu tidak terjadi mungkin aku akan merasakan bagaimana bahagianya seorang ayah yg menghadiri pesta kelulusan anaknya,pesta kelulusan Jungkook itu dihadiri oleh seorang Park Jimin ayah kandung dari Park Jungkook bukan Kim Taehyung "

Kim Taehyung adalah teman Jimin dan juga suami sekaligus ayah baru bagi Jungkook

"Kalau saja 10 tahun yg lalu tidak terjadi mungkin aku akan mengajak anakku dan istriku pergi berlibur ke luar negeri"

"Kalau saja 10 tahun yg lalu tidak terjadi mungkin aku akan menggoda Yoongi yg sedang memasak bersama Jungkook"

Jimin menghela nafasnya,andai saja ia tidak kekanakan mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jimin Bodoh

Sangat Bodoh

Dan amat Bodoh

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri,tak ada gunanya toh juga Yoongi sudah menjadi milik Kim Taehyung

Dan kabarnya 5 tahun lalu Yoongi melahirkan seorang anak dari Kim Taehyung

Sungguh itu menyakitkan

"Jimin appa?"

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan pikiran Jimin,tunggu Jimin appa?

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bergigi kelinci tengah tersenyum lebar menyipitkan matanya memastikan dan mencoba mengenali siapa pria bergigi kelinci ini

Pria yg memanggil Jimin itu terkekeh melihat Jimin yg menatapnya penuh selidik "appa,ini aku Jungkook"

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jimin "kau benar-benar Jungkook? Anakku dengan.."

"Min Yoongi"

Sebuah suara yg jimin sangat kenali dan sangat ia rindukan memotong pembicaraannya

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar saja,seorang Yoongi tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya "masih ingat kami?"

"tentu saja,sungguh aku merindukan kalian" tanpa aba-aba Jimin memeluk 2 mahkluk yg sangat ia istri dan anaknya. "aku juga merindukanmu Appa" sahut Jungkook dengan nada bergetar,ia karena terharu bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya yg tak pernah ia jumpai selama 10 tahun

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang yah namun berbeda dengan Yoongi yg justru melepas mengerti,Yoongi bukan miliknya lagi yg ia bisa peluk sesuka hati.

"sssttt uljima Kookie"

Jimin mengusap air mata putra satu-satunya dengan penuh kasih sayang,sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekarang

"anak Appa sudah besar rupanya" Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap surai hitam Jungkook "nde appa,sekarang aku sudah 19 tahun dan sudah kuliah"

"benarkah? Anak appa kuliah dimana?"

"salah satu Univercity ternama di Jepang" Jimin tersenyum bangga mendengar penuturan anaknya "woah anak appa hebat ne" Jungkook tersenyum "kan aku anak Appa jadi aku harus hebat seperti appa"

Jimin kembali memeluk putranya dengan erat "appa bangga padamu uri-kookie"

"ekhm" Yoongi berdehem ketika rasanya ia tak dipedulikan oleh sepasang anak dan bapak di hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya "Jiminie dimana istrimu?" tanya Yoongi dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari mantan suaminya

"Yak jawab aku Jiminie!" kata Yoongi sebal sambil mengerucutkan Jiminie jangan tertegun seperti istrinya itu masih saja terlihat sangat lucu seperti dulu.

Jimin menatap Jungkook yg juga terkekeh melihat tingkah eoma nya seperti itu,lantas pandangan Jungkook beralih ke seekor anjing yg mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya "ah bada,kau sudah besar nde?" ucap Jungkook sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan anjingnya dulu "kau masih lucu seperti dulu,kajja kita jalan-jalan"

Setelah kepergianJungkook dan anjingya,kini tatapan Jimin beralih ke mahkluk cantik dan manis yg tak jauh darinya "aku sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri" ucapnya sambil melempar sebuah senyuman manis untuk Yoongi

Yoongi terkejut,10 tahun berlalu setelah perceraiannya kenapa Jimin tak mencari penggantinya?

"Park,apa kau tak kesepian? Kenapa kau tak mencaripenggantiku?"

Jimin mendekati Yoongi masih dengan senyuman manis di parasnya yg tampan,sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekali melihat sosok Yoongi yg tak pernah ia temui selama 10 tahun ini "kau tau kenapa?" Yoongi menggeleng

"Karna aku ingin kau lah cinta terakhirku,Min Yoongi ah maksudku Kim Yoongi"

 _BLUSH_

Yoongi merasakan panas pada pipinya saat Jimin mengatakan itu,dengan segera ia menundukan kepalanya agar Jimin tak mengetahui pipinya yg merona namun sayang sekali seorang Park Jimin telah mengetahui bahwa si manis tengah menyembunyikan pipinya yg memerah

"Kau tau Yoongi-ah? Aku sangat merindukanmu,andai saja waktu dapat berputar kembali aku ingin seperti dulu lagi,hidup bersamamu dan anak kita sekarang kau telah bahagia bersama Taehyung,aku senang mengetahui bahwa kau bahagia bersama Taehyung dan..."

 _GREP_

Belum selesai Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Yoongi berhamburan ke pelukan kini Jimin merasakan bahwa tubuh Yoongi bergetar dan mendengar sebuah isakan tangis,apa Yoongi menangis? "Hey Yoongi-ah"

"Park aku juga sangat merindukanmu,aku juga ingin hidup bersamamu sampai kita menua kurasa itu tak mungkin Jiminie kau tau bahwa aku sudah memiliki Taehyung aku nde yg meninggalkanmu dan berpaling dengan Taehyung,tak seperti aku menyesal Jiminie"

Jimin mengeratkan pelukan mereka sambil mengusap punggung Yoongi penuh kasih sayang "Yoongi,kau tak salah ini semua nasi telah menjadi bubur kau kini sudah bahagia kan dengan Taehyung? Ucapkan salam dan terimakasihku telah merawat dan membesarkan Jungkookie dan telah menjagamu dengan baik, _happy anniversary 20th year"_

.

.

.

 _GUK GUK!_

"akh" Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya akibat bada yg menggonggong dan menjilati wajahnya

Hey ini masih di taman kan? Dimana Yoongi? Dan bukannya Jungkook tadi mengajak bada pergi jalan-jalan bersama bada?

Jimin berfikir ia datang ke taman ini lalu bertemu dengan Yoongi dan berpelukan dan ah ternyata "ini hanya mimpi" Jimin tersenyum kecut

Ia ketiduran akibat hembusan angin sore tadi,mungkin mimpi tadi hanya kebetulan karna rasa setidaknya Jimin telah bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook kan? Ya walau dalam mimpi tapi ada sedikit kesenangan yg terpancar dari wajah Jimin

"Kajja kita pulang bada"

 **~END~**

Hula xD ketemu lagi nih dengan Ebby dengan fic oneshoot xD

Maap ya jelek pisan/? Soalnya ini juga buatnya mendadak dan buatnya Cuma 50 menit ._.

Fic ini sebagai refresh/? Buat yg nunggu Dear My Guard Chap 3 xD

Eh kemarin Dear My Guard Chap 2 di akhir cerita bagian Jimin bahasanya acak-acakan ya ._. padahal di doc bahasanya bener lho ._.v suwer '-'v

Ah bagi SIDER yok belajar meninggalkan jejak di fic nya ebby dan fic author lain xD

Sekian dan gomawo ^^v


End file.
